The Dangers of Mixing Wind and Fire
by HeartbrokenSilhouette
Summary: Life at the temple turns upside down when Kimiko finds herself pregnant. A tale of mistakes, drama, romance, tribulations, and redemption. RaixKim


Title: The Dangers of Mixing Wind and Fire  
Chapter title: The Little Blue Plus  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Really. Trust me on that.  
Word Count: 1,398  
Summary: Life at the temple turns upside down when Kimiko finds herself pregnant. A tale of mistakes, drama, romance, tribulations, and redemption. RaixKim

Kimiko stared at the small, white piece of plastic in her hand. The blue plus mark seemed to mock her in every sense of the word. The next thing she knew tears were streaming down her face in a cascade breaking down her last emotional restraints. There was a knock on the bathroom door, unsurprisingly so, seeing as she'd been in the bathroom for over an hour during the prime shower time. She'd just stared at that little plastic life changer and wondered how things got this way.

Well, she knew _how_ they got that way. A simple health class explanation could be offered up to appease those of uncertain mindsets. But she wondered why this happened to her, and mostly, she wondered why she hadn't thought enough to protect herself.

"Girl…you in there?" came the call from the other side of the door. Raimundo had been standing outside for about half an hour at that point, but he wasn't trying exceedingly hard to get into the bathroom.

"Yeah…" she nervously replied, her voice quivered with a fearful apprehension.

The rest of the monks at the temple were quite unaware of Kimiko and Raimundo's secret escapades or even their secret relationship for that matter. Kimiko hit her head against the wall in frustration. '_They'd never have to know if this hadn't happened' _she thought miserably.

She could blame no one but herself though. There is a problem with wind and fire intermixing and that's that thinks flare up quickly and from then on it's all reaction with very limited thought of consequence.

'_well hello consequences, nice to meet you too.'_ Kimiko mused unhumored.

"you okay?" Raimundo probed breaking cautiously into her thoughts.

"uh huh," she tried to affirm.

She wasn't okay. Who was she kidding? That little blue plus had taken away any sense of okay that she may have been feeling. It wasn't entirely a surprise though – she'd been sick most every morning for about a week now. The others noticed, but didn't say anything chalking it up to mere hormonal imbalances and bad food. She'd really started to fret when the calendar reminded her of what she was missing. Thankfully the latest shengong wu had appeared in a densely populated area so acquiring a means of testing out her predicament wasn't overly challenging.

"Can I come in?" Raimundo asked tentatively.

"No. Please don't. I'll be out in a minute; I promise." Kimiko pleaded.

Enough time was wasted in the bathroom that morning and she was ready to face the day. She felt nauseas and nervous, but she knew what she had to do. She a limited time frame in which to figure out her plan of attack, but at present all she could do was ignite the pregnancy test so no one would ever see it and step somberly out of the bathroom.

"Girl-" Raimundo started as she sprinted by him hurrying to her room to shut the door.

He let his open arms fall limp; the last bit of happy fell from his face leaving him with only concern and anticipation. He was dense, but he wasn't _that_ dense. He stood there clad in just a towel and started to wonder if his sinking suspicions were proving more fact than fiction.

As he showered he began mulling over what had happened to get them to this point.

He knew they'd been stupid, but he didn't want to stop. Emotions are a powerful motivator and they make people do some precariously imbecilic things. He hadn't meant for things to get so out of control so fast, but an imprisonment wu had been a key component in the flare up.

Wuya had gotten control of it about two months prior to the present day. She'd used it against Kimiko and Raimundo in the following wu hunt. The results of the wu were a very tiny, lockbox where Kimiko and Raimundo ended up pressed up against one another with very limited space. Clay and Omi were left to battle Wuya for the newly activated wu.

What Raimundo remembered most about that battle was just smelling Kimiko's hair and feeling every inch of her body up against his. Through the very thin robes they were wearing he could feel every minor curve of her body, and his teenage mind was going into a frenzy urging him to do all sorts of things to her.

He resisted, a thing he'll never be able to understand, but she looked into his eyes and saw how badly he wanted her. Something changed between them at that moment. Neither had said that there were preexisting deep emotions between them, but both knew it. In the month that followed they gave in and acted on them.

As his shower ended he dried off and slipped on his shorts and robe. The ashes on the floor told him that Kimiko had brought something into the bathroom that morning and burned it to the point where it now lacked existence. The pile of ash faintly smelled of burnt plastic. At that moment he was sure that he had to talk to her.

"Kimiko" he called knocking on the door to her room.

Master Fung had awarded them all rooms of their own as a surprise gift after an intense training session, and, as Raimundo suspected a means to separate the boys and girls a little more. None of the monks had complained – it meant more space and more privacy which in turn led to less fighting and easier days.

"Go away." She snapped.

"Open the door. I know what you're hiding…You forget I'm as far into this as you are," Raimundo sighed dejectedly.

At that moment the door flung open and she pulled him quickly into the room slamming it shut behind him.

"It was positive Rai," she cried breaking down for the millionth time that morning.

He just sighed and embraced her, unsure what else to do.

"I can't do this. I can't stay here." She went on anguished.

"Don't leave. This is your home…Don't leave me here," he pleaded quietly.

"I can't face the others." She spoke quickly regaining some composure.

He held her out at arm's length so he could look in her eyes as he spoke. For being so emotionally wracked with guilt and worry he spoke clearly and rationally.

"Where would you go? Really Kim? Where? Because I doubt your papa would be too happy finding this out and would it be any easier to face your friends from home? Didn't think so. The best chance we have to figure this whole mess out is by staying here."

"And you..?" she started to ask before losing the question.

"I'll talk to Master Fung myself." The emerald eye boy insisted.

"It could cost you your leadership." She reminded him.

"If I don't talk to him then it could cost me you. I'd much rather lose leadership." He smirked.

Kimiko couldn't understand how he could smirk when something so devastating was going on. She felt like her life was over, and she was sure he shared some of those feelings. He was pretending to be brave. She knew him well enough to know that fact. She also knew that his focus was on how things would change once their enemies found out about Kimiko and Raimundo's forbidden romance.

"But…" Kimiko protested.

"No. End of story. I'm going to talk to Fung-man myself right now. I don't want to have this wait and upset you." Raimundo insisted.

On that note he quickly got up with all the confidence he could muster and began to scour the temple grounds in search of Master Fung.

Xxxx

And that's where I'm leaving it for now. I'll try to post weekly. I doubt anyone reads these anymore, but I enjoy writing so I'm back.

(also, on a random note: I will attempt to get back into my oneshot collection, but I left all my notes at home and the earliest I'll be able to retrieve them is over thanksgiving break). Maybe after that I will finally update. I am so sorry about leaving everyone hanging for so long – very, very extreme writer's block and a chaotic life.

Much love,

Heart.


End file.
